


𝐒𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐮𝐬 𝐒𝐧𝐚𝐩𝐞 𝐎𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐬

by SwaraGem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Gen, Lonely Severus, M/M, Multi, Severus Snape-centric, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaraGem/pseuds/SwaraGem
Summary: 𝗼𝗻𝗲𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘁𝘀 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗺𝘆 𝗳𝗮𝘃𝗼𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝗿𝗿𝘆 𝗽𝗼𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗿𝗮𝗰𝘁𝗲𝗿, 𝘀𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘂𝘀 𝘀𝗻𝗮𝗽𝗲.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	𝐒𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐮𝐬 𝐒𝐧𝐚𝐩𝐞 𝐎𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐬

You guys can request.

Form;

Ship or not?-  
scenario-


End file.
